


The sick one

by Yuulina_vre



Series: I Love you no matter what [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Logan's stomach protests and he just feels misarable. Thank god James is there to help.





	The sick one

When Logan opens his eyes he suddenly felt a wave of nausea. The past few days felt like he was coming down with something. He had a bad headache since Monday and his stomach had hurt since yesterday, but he didn’t want to worry James so he kept it by himself. Logan turns around and looks at the sleeping man next to him. James snored lightly, his arm around Logan’s waist. He smiles at the sight in front of him, but the smile falls immediately as a cramp shoots through his abdomen. He rubs it but it did not help much so he figures if he stands up it will go away. He pushes James arm careful away and sits up. The cramps increase a bit and he has to take deep breaths so that the dark spots in is sight go away. He slowly stands up and shuffles to the bathroom. He needs to steady himself as the cramps came to a stinging pain. His head throbbed in rhythm now and he knows that he is going to vomit. So he runs to the toilet at a speed his stomach made possible without vomiting right where he stands and empties his stomach into the bowl. He retches’ a bit and tears start to run down his cheeks. As he thought that he was done he flushed it down and stands on shaky legs to wash his mouth to get rid of the taste which was left. He makes his way into the kitchen and slumps down on a chair at the table. He lays his head on the cold surface of the table and takes a shaky breath. His throat burns because of the acid before. He feels hit everywhere and really tired. The cramps are still there but lighter now. He wanted to eat breakfast but it was too comfy to move and he isnt hungry anyway.  He closes his eyes and listens to the small sounds around him, but does not focus on anything special. It seemed that he had drifted off because the next thing he feels is a hand on his back.  Slowly he lifts his head and looks around. „Hey, you’re sleeping outside here? You should have gone to bed again. “ James looks down at him. Logan just nods. He didn’t got all of it what he just had said because the tiredness had fogged his head. „Did you have breakfast? “ James turns around to him as he didn’t got an answer.  „Hey dude?  Are you there? “

„Ah, sorry. No. Wasn’t hungry.” As Logan looks up at James who was standing next to the refrigator with a glass of jam in one hand, he got a skeptical and furrowed look. „Logan you’re okay? You only skip meals when you’re kind of sick.” Logan wanted to answer that he’s fine but remembers the nusea which is still bugging him so he just shrucks his shoulders. “Might come down with something.- Oh come on. Don’t give me that look.”

„But you rarely get sick.  This would be the second time in to moths. I’m sorry but I’m concerned.”

„James.  Even I can get sick more than just one time in a year. It’s fine. I feel good.”

„If you say so.” James rubs his eyes as he shrugs and turns around to finish his breakfast. Logan watches him for a while but then turns his head back on the table. He hers James attempts to make everything like it was before, which was clean but he knew that he had to clean up later because James just didn’t know where to put everything, which was also the reason why his own room in his dorm looked like a mess.  „Don’t you have classes at 9?” Logan looked up and turned his gaze to the clock above the fridge. „Shit. It’s already that late?!” He jumped up but sank instantly to the ground. He felt dizzy and the cramps had peaked up. A whimper leaves his mouth and he closes his eye to try and ground him so he wouldn’t fall entirely on the floor. „Logan, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Logan just shakes his head as he felt James Hand on his neck. He wanted to tell him but he got the feeling if he tries to speak he would vomit right onto his feet. That was something he absolutely didn’t want. „Logan please. I don’t know what to do. Shall I call an ambulance? Do you need medicine or- Or water?” Logan released one hand from his stomach to his mouth as he gagged. His hand did nothing to keep it in so that he ends up throwing up on the tiles. He felt James tense up beside him which was worse than actually throwing up because James used to get panic attacks very easily. Especially when he doesn’t know what to do, this was the case right now. Logan tried to loosen up his grip on his stomach to ground James down so he could think clearly but the cramps were merciless so he needed his hand to keep a little pressure on it. That was the only solution which made it a little less hurting. He heaved again and again until he was breathless and coughed. The coughing lends to more dry heaves and he struggled to get air. „O-okay. I- ehrm. I go get a- a bucket okay? You can hold on a moment?” Logan just nodded glad that James seemed to figure things out without him helping him. While James was one Logan manages to sit on the chair instead of crouching on the ground. He places his forehead on the edge of the table as James returned with and a wet cloth. James made quick work. He pushed the bucket in Logan’s hands, laid the cloth on his neck and tried to clean the mess on the ground with the towels he brought as well. As soon as Logan got the bucket he dry heaved into it again. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and his throat felt tight. He also felt incredible hot just now. „James?” His voice sounded sore but he tried to keep it loud enough so his boyfriend could hear it.  In an instant James left the towels be and crouched beside him. „What’s up? Do you feel worse? Do you need something else? Shall I go and get medicine from the pharmacy?“„First of all calm down a bit.” He waits for James to take some deep breath until he nods so Logan could speak up again. „Can you bring me some water? And-“ He broke and retches again. James shuffles nearer and draws slow circles on his back. „It’s okay. I got you.” Logan waits a moment until he got some breath again. „Some water please and the thermometer please?”„Termo-? Okay give me a sec.” James stands up first of all he got a glass of cool water and places it in front of Logan while he patted his back softly. Logan clearly saw the anxious gaze from his boyfriend but pretended to not. A few minutes later he returned with the device and stuck it into Logan’s mouth as soon as he was ready. They waited for the sound and as it came they looked at the numbers together. „Hmm.. 38.6 degrees. Not great but not right concerning either. What do you want me to do? Shall we move back to the bedroom?”„No. I still got classes.”„Really?” James looked at him with a surprised look. „You just throw up on the ground and even saw that you’re running a mild fever and you want to go to classes anyway? You’re already too late so there is no discussion needed. We’re going back to bed. My class starts at twelve so I got some time to watch you. Okay?”„But-“ The stern look he receives from him let him shut immediately. „Come on up with you. I mail your professors and then I search for some medicine. And then we can watch this series you wanted me to see all the time. How does that sound?”„Yeah okay. Sound nice.”„So it’s decided then.” James slung an arm around Logan’s waist and hoisted him up a bit so that he could carry as much weight as he could and Logan just had to move his legs. Logan concentrated on holding in what little was left in his stomach as he lies down on the bed. He watched James as he shuffled around to bring some stuff like the bucket and the medicine. The he built up his Laptop on his legs as he lies down next to Logan. He quick sends a mail to Logan’s professors and then opened the page to open the series. „Lets take your mind off your stomach okay, sweetie?” Logan nods and slips closer to James so that his head was on his shoulder. Logan drifted off as the third episode started but James just feels relieved because that means that Logan was comfortable and wasn’t bothered from his stomach or fever. He smiles and kisses his forehead before he turned back to watch the series.


End file.
